


Le Renard et le Tigre

by Louphy



Category: Les fables de La Fontaine
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louphy/pseuds/Louphy
Summary: Le premier jour à la première hobeLes fauves durent choisirent leurs pelagesPour que tous distinguent leurs hôtes,Et d’autre le futur carnageChacun devra se distinguerPour cela un concours de mode a été créé.





	Le Renard et le Tigre

**Author's Note:**

> Qui ne connait pas les Fables de La Fontaine, poète du roi soleil ? AO3 il semblerai ...

Le premier jour à la première hobe  
Les fauves durent choisirent leurs pelages  
Pour que tous distinguent leurs hôtes,  
Et d’autre le futur carnage  
Chacun devra se distinguer  
Pour cela un concours de mode a été créé :

Une grande flaque de boue noir, à disposition   
Permettez à tous de dessiner motifs et décorations

Le lion se roula dedans,  
C’est un privilège de gagnant  
Le guépard et le léopard furent éclabousser  
Cela créa un magnifique motif tacheter.  
D’autres été bien retissant et d’autres bien plus extravagant

De l’autre côté de la rive, un Renard apparu,  
Fasciner par les motifs, il voulut une parure.  
\- « Tu n’es pas un félin, ni un danger. Retourna avec les chiens au poil unie et disgracier ! »  
\- « Tous d’entre vous ne sont point encore dessiner et je suis agile et doux à souhaits : je pourrai être un félidé ! »  
\- « Pas question ! Ta mâchoire est trop longue et tu es trop léger, retourne avec les canidés ! »  
\- « Je n’es rien d’un animal à collier, merci de vous en rappeler. »

Partant vers un autre côté, notre ami Renard reconnu un autre félin :  
\- « Dit moi ami Tigre, tu n’es toujours pas baigné ? Ta force est pourtant légion,   
Si bien, qu’a part notre roi Lion, les autres passes pour des poltrons ! »  
\- « Merci ami Renard mais j’attends l’inspiration,  
Ma force n’es rien sans discrétion,  
Et je ne sais point quelle parure aborder. »  
\- « Dans ce cas, fessons affaire : je serai ton inspiration, en échange protège moi des autre quand nous serons devants l’étang. Je ne veux pas d’éclaboussures de manant ! »  
\- « Ma foie, tu me sauve ! Sois mon pinceau et je serai ton garde ! »

Devant une mare de chats incrédule, le Renard sauta dans la flaque.  
Au moment de réplique, tous se turent, le Tigre y avait mis sa marque.

\- « N’entre pas dedans, un prédateur n’a pas besoin de « chaussettes » ! »  
\- « Sa me peine, tu t’es salie pour ma tête. »  
\- « Allons bon, ces motifs sont plutôt mignon.   
Retourne-toi   
Et avance d’un pas,   
Si tu veux être colorier, nom de nom ! »

Du bous de la queue, le Renard accompli son œuvre. Tel un maître de l’art,  
Il inscrit sur le corps du Tigre l’essence de la forêt.  
Gagnant de ce concours, maître Tigre lui prometta : 

\- « Maître Renard, tu as ma gratitude !  
C’est rayures me donne force et puissance. Que veux-tu comme payement ? »  
\- « Rien pour l’instant, je prends aujourd’hui les tâches du labeur comme montant ! »

Maître Tigre était bien en peine, il n’avait pas l’habitude de payer des dettes.  
Ce que maître Renard à bien compris : attention aux services proposer vous pourriez en payer le double !  
Mais on ne lui en veut pas, il n’est pas un « tacheter » mauvais bougre !

-FIN-


End file.
